Bogy
is a Phantom born from a man called when he gave up in despair. His Gate targets are 6 contestants, among them is , who is Kosuke's dear friend in High School. Bogy has a ghostly intangibility, making all attacks simply pass through him. He also has a lance for attacking. Bogy also can make someone have bad luck after they had a good luck. This ability only happen if Bogy's spirits enter someone. He first makes an audition for work that will pay 1 million yen per day. After some people gather, Bogy begin his action. After some time, Tsuchiya and other two contestants explain why they want to enter the auditions. Bogy then accepts the three and the next day, he give the three the money after waiting so long. Also, there are three more contestants that also enter the auditions. Bogy then take the six into a villa. In there, Bogy reveals himself to the contestants. However, Haruto and Kosuke arrive in nick time to save the six contestants. Both then change to Wizard and Beast. However, Bogy overpowers the magicians and sends Ghouls, but they were defeated by Beast Hyper. Bogy then overpowered Wizard and Beast Hyper. Fortunately, Wizard changed into Infinity Style and managed to turn tables before destroying Bogy with the Dragon Shining Strike. However, Bogy's spirit soon enter the contestants. ater, Tsuchiya goes to Tokyo. Tsuchiya however, go back to the town due to his huge luck. Haruto and SHunpei then see that one of the contestant appears on the TV. Both Tsuhiya and the contestant is keeping departure from the twon. However, the contestant soon robbed and Haruto feels something is wrong. Haruto then use Light RIng to make Bogy's spirit to burst out from the contestant. Haruto then changes to Wizard. Though, Bogy easily manipulate Wizard's luck, he was soon defeated by Wizard Land Style's Slash Strike. After Gremlin opened Bogy's plans, Wizard rush to Flame Dragon and use the Drago Timer to destroy all the Bogy's ghosts. Though, all Bogy's ghosts was destroyed by Dragon Fourmation's Strike Wizard, one still left on Tsuchiya. After Tsuchiya send mans to beating up Kosuke, he was trapped in a car that will explode with no one want to safe him. However, Kosuke managed to save Tsuchiya in nick time. After sending Bogy's ghost out, Kosuke rush to Beast and use Falco Mantle to overpowered Bogy. Beast then rush to Beast Hyper and defeat the Phantom using Shooting Mirage. Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale! A revived Bogy was one of the various past monsters part of the army of Bujin Gaim in the Sengoku Period world of the Bujin Riders. He is destroyed along with Minotauros, Hydra, and Argus by Armored Rider Zangetsu Fourze Arms' Rider Rocket Punch. Profile *Gate: Kasahara *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style's Dragon Shining (32); Kamen Rider Wizard Land Style's Land Slash Strike 1, Kamen Rider Wizard Dragon Styles' Dragon Strike Wizard 2-5, and Kamen Rider Beast Hyper's Shooting Mirage 6 (33) *Mythological Basis: The Boggart *Height: 217 cm *Weight: 135 kg Behind the scenes Conception Bogy was designed by Hiroshi Maruyama, who designed all of the Phantoms in Kamen Rider Wizard. Notes *Bogy's costume is modified from Valkyrie's costume. External links *TV Asahi's page on Bogy Category:Phantoms Category:Plant Monsters Category:Ghost Monsters Category:Mythological Monsters